nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Apoo banaan
You arent good stupid monkey. You wont get a banana . you only get a kickbanana PatatjeOorlog 11:48, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Get a Life 11:49, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::You will get a Kickbanana not an normal banana PatatjeOorlog 11:50, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::: Maybee now You'll get a crosswiki ban. Because the staff is helping us now. 11:52, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::: Staff wont do that loser. Please respect Bucu he is the best admin on earth PatatjeOorlog 11:53, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Oh yes they will. 11:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::: They wont PatatjeOorlog 11:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: They will. 11:58, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: They wont PatatjeOorlog 11:59, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: They will. 12:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: They wont PatatjeOorlog 12:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: They will. 12:01, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: They wont PatatjeOorlog 12:02, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::: They will. 12:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::: They wont PatatjeOorlog 12:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: They will. 12:07, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::: They wont PatatjeOorlog 11:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: They will. 11:58, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: They wont PatatjeOorlog 11:59, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: They will. 12:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: They wont PatatjeOorlog 12:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: They will. 12:01, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: They wont PatatjeOorlog 12:02, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::: They will. 12:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::: They wont PatatjeOorlog 12:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: They will. 12:07, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::: They wont PatatjeOorlog 11:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: They will. 11:58, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: They wont PatatjeOorlog 11:59, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: They will. 12:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: They wont PatatjeOorlog 12:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: They will. 12:01, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: They wont PatatjeOorlog 12:02, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::: They will. 12:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::: They wont PatatjeOorlog 12:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: They will. 12:07, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::: They wont PatatjeOorlog 11:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: They will. 11:58, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: They wont PatatjeOorlog 11:59, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: They will. 12:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: They wont PatatjeOorlog 12:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: They will. 12:01, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: They wont PatatjeOorlog 12:02, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::: They will. 12:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::: They wont PatatjeOorlog 12:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: They will. 12:07, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Is this enough? 12:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Dat oranje balke is vervelend he? :Je moeder doet aan vandalisme. ::Wat jullie op mijn GP gedaan hebben was zeker geen vandalisme? :::Ga Jillids je battieboy pijpen ofzo xP ::::Flikker ::::: Dankje ;), ga jij een leven zoeken OK? Wikistad is niet inverbinding met Wikination. Dus hier lig je ook zometeen af 17:54, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Wil jij een leven zoeken? Wie noemt zichzelf nou weer aap, wat voor een kankermongool ben je dan. Ik vind dat oranje balkje alleen zo mooi :D ::::::: Wil je ff dood vallen, mede-vandaal? xP -- 17:55, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Laat me raden, nu ik weg ben ga je zeker weer op standby en geen kanker uitvoeren xP :::::::::Jij krijgt de prijs voor grootste lijer van vandaag, toch... oranje balkje! :D ::::::::::Oranje... ::::::::::: Ja nu doe ik niks meer op wikikids. Ben zojuist weer vertrokken. Het grootse afval is opgeruimd namelijk. 17:57, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: Het grootste afval: jijzelf wrs. -- 17:58, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::: En meteen 1/3 v/d wiki en alle activiteit was ook weggevallen toen jij kwam. Je hebt goed voor activiteit gezorgd, RETARD Oranje! :Orange. ::Apoo pijpt Jillids voor geld, ::: Oranje... ::::Or to the anje. :::::Wanneer val je dood, over 2 min? ::::::: O ja, heb je moeder geneukt xP Oranje! :Oh, gelukkig, je leeft nog :-). Het was ineens zo akelig stil 18:02, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Volgens mij was je Tahr's kleine drol aan het pijpen. ::Jullie zijn wel de drie battieboys. Volgens mij hebben jullie ook iets met Tedjuh gedaan dat hij nu zo blij is, mss een potje gebafd? Oranje... Orange... :Dat balkje past echt perfect in de layout. Ben er nu al aan gewend ;) Als jij trouwens niks te doen hebt vanavond, mag je best verder gaan hoor, of langs komen. Met een geknutseld oranje balkje :D 18:12, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Oranje? :::Het leuke is dat je layout soms wel en soms niet een oranje balkje heeft, een beetje variatie toch? Orange!